gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants VS. Zombies: Garden Warfare 3/Maps
Gardens and Graveyards 'Returning' Wall-Nut Hills (Day/Night) Main Street (Day/Night) Cactus Canyon (Day/Night) Driftwood Shores (Day/Night) Great White North (Day/Night) Seeds of Time (Day/Night) 'New' Peashooter Plains (Day/Night) Description: The Plants are having a dance party in Peashooter Plains! However, the Zombies aren't too fond of the noise being made by it and want to crash it! Can the Plants stop them before they can destroy their fun? Gardens (objectives): The Dog Park The Zen Garden The Sports Shop The Diner The Dance Club Finale When the Zombies capture all other Gardens, they must go through a minigame similar to the one in Zomburbia where they vandalize various objects at the plant's party. Endings Plant Victory: The Plants crank up the volume even louder and continue the party as usual. Zombie Victory: The DJ tries to turn up the volume, but the boombox starts to emit electricity, then a huge explosion is seen from the club that the plants are partying in, signifying that the party has been successfully crashed. WIP Herbal Assault 'Returning' Moon Base Z Zomburbia Zombopolis 'New' Brainzville Description: The Plants are planning on inflitrating Dr. Zomboss' lab! Can the Zombies stop them before they take back control of town? Tombstones (objectives) The Construction Site The Guard Tower The Motel The Cemetery The Fog Factory The Oil Rig The Lab Finale When the Plants capture all other Tombstones they must go through a minigame similar to the one in Wall-nut Hills where 5 Plants must get into Zomboss' lab Endings Plant Victory: All machinery in Zomboss' lab is seen exploding and shutting down as Zomboss yells in anger, all the pollution seen in the sky then disappears, signifying that the Plants have regained control of the town. Zombie Victory: The door to Zomboss' lab closes and then a giant laser cannon comes out from the roof of it, it then takes aim at the Plant base and then Dr. Zomboss is seen laughing manically. Brain Street Description: Dr. Zomboss has unveiled his greatest invention yet, the Weed Whacker missile! He plans to launch it at the Plant base in the Backyard Battleground, the Plants must disarm it before its too late! Tombstones (objectives): WIP Finale When the Plants capture all other Tombstones they must go thourgh a minigame where they plant bombs that blow up the Weed Whacker Endings Plant Victory: The Weed Whacker is fired...but when it reaches the Backyard Battleground, it stops and destroys the Zombie base instead. Dr. Zomboss then rises from the rubble and coughs. Zombie Victory: The Weed Whacker is fired, it then reaches the Backyard Battleground and completely destroys the Plant base. Dr. Zomboss is then seen dancing after his triumph over the Plants WIP Team Vanquish 'Returning' Suburban Flats (Day/Night) Jewel Junction (Day/Night) Sharkbite Shores (Day/Night) Zomboss Estate (Day/Night) Garden Center (Day/Night) Chomp Town (Day/Night) Crash Course (Day/Night) Zen Peak (Day/Night) Port Scallywag (Day/Night) Colizeum (Day/Night) Frosty Creek Z-Tech Factory (Day/Night) Lunar Landing Boney Island (Day/Night) Aqua Center (Day/Night) Frontline Flats (Day/Night) Sandy Sands (Day/Night) Time Park (Day/Night) 'New' WIP Category:Maps